


That's Entertainment

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about Ruby that Dean wants to know. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "sixth sense" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

“Hey, Ruby?”

“What is it this time, Dean?”

“When did you see ‘Hellraiser’?”

“When I was in Hell, of course.”

“Hell has movie theaters?”

“No, on heck.”

“Hunh?”

“H.E.C. Hell’s Educational Channel.”

“Hell has television?”

“Sure, they love it there. They say it’s the greatest thing since opium.”

“And they show ‘Hellraiser.’ On the Educational Channel.”

“Yeah, all the really twisted stuff. ‘Silence of the Lambs’, ‘Home Alone.’ I watched a deeply weird stop-motion animation version of ‘Faust.’ The ‘Saw’ movies were really popular when I left.”

“So, no Pauly Shore movies, then.”

“Yes, but they’re on the Punishment Network.”


End file.
